


The Quiet Game

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Season 1, Sex in the lab, no chill to be found anywhere, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma is feeling frustrated, but luckily Fitz has a game that might make her feel better.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Fun and Games [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224917
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOfShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/gifts).



> Written for (and beta'd by) the lovely Sabrina for the prompt FS+“I’m sure i can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if i try hard enough.” :)

It had been a busy few weeks. The busiest since they’d gone into the field. As soon as they finished one project there were samples to analyze and reports to write. And then it just started all over again. 

It was thrilling. And also incredibly frustrating. Even though their relationship was out in the open now and there was no reason for them to not indulge in more intimate activities, they hadn’t been able to do anything more than hold each other as they slept. And sometimes not even that. 

After their most recent mission Jemma had been certain she’d have a chance to drag Fitz to her bunk...or convince him to join her in the storage closet again. She had very fond memories of being locked in there with him, after all. But as soon as they’d signed off on their reports Coulson had been back with a special assignment for Fitz, leaving Jemma staring at him from across the room with only a backlog of samples to analyze for company. 

She _could_ have offered to help. They were still lab partners and she could be by his side, but she didn’t trust herself not to reach out a hand to touch him. Even from across the room it was a struggle to keep her mind on her work while she watched his hands move over the delicate equipment, using just the right pressure and gentle coaxing to get the response he wanted. 

Her clit throbbed and her pussy clenched as she thought about him doing the same thing to her. The single mindedness he applied to his work gave her ideas she couldn’t fully explore in the lab. But she consoled herself with the idea that they would have time eventually and then she’d have all that focus to herself. If she didn’t drive herself mad first.

“Simmons...what are you doing?”

Jemma startled, caught like a kid with her hand in the cookie jar, and shifted her gaze to Skye, trying to remember what she had been working on before her mind wandered. 

“I’m running a full analysis on the sample May dropped off.”

“Uh huh. Then why did it look like you were just staring at Fitz?”

“I wasn’t staring...I was thinking.”

Jemma turned to busy herself with prepping the sample. She really did need to do the analysis, and the sooner she got started the sooner she’d be done. An added benefit was that as long as she kept herself busy, she was less likely to embarrass herself in the lab by trying to lick Fitz. 

“Thinking?” Skye snorted. “Looks like you were trying to set him on fire with your mind.”

Jemma let out a sound of disbelief. Skye came to the most ridiculous conclusions sometimes. “More like I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.”

Jemma slammed the vial into the test tube holder with more force than was necessary. It was the truth, but she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Just watching him did things to her. He’d overslept again this morning and hadn’t had time to shave. She wanted to feel the scrape of his stubble on her skin as he kissed his way down her body. 

Hopefully he knew exactly what she wanted now. She’d seen him tense slightly at her words, his smooth motions stuttering as he dropped the small screwdriver with a clang. 

“Simmons!” Skye’s voice was teasing but it didn’t do much to break the tension that had settled between the three of them. “He’s your boyfriend. You could probably just ask him.”

“We’re working, Skye.” Fitz’s voice was a little rougher than normal and at the sound Jemma’s knickers got a little bit wetter. 

Fitz’s dedication was part of why she loved him so much. They fit together perfectly. She understood him and he understood her. But right now what she wanted was for him to fit perfectly _inside_ her. 

Skye stuck her tongue out at Fitz. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m working too. I was gonna take a lunch break. Anyone want to join me?”

“No...not hungry.” Fitz practically growled the words and Jemma fisted her hands, her nails digging into her palms grounding her a bit. 

“You go ahead, Skye. We’ll just wrap up in here.” There might have been a slight tremor in her voice, but it was nothing compared to the heat that was burning straight to her core. 

She was starting to think she had been right. Just looking at him and thinking about all of the wicked things he could do with his hands and mouth might be enough to push her over the edge. 

Skye gave her a strange look. “Alright. See you later.”

Skye’s footsteps faded and Jemma took deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth to calm the lust racing through her. Fitz had said he wasn’t hungry. That couldn’t be true. He was always hungry. But maybe, like her, he was hungry for something other than food. 

“Fitz?” She wasn’t precisely sure how to approach him. These sorts of shenanigans didn’t belong in the lab. But part of her knew it was almost inevitable to slip up from time to time. As long as it didn’t interfere with their work. Which left the glaring fact that he was clearly still working as her last obstacle to overcome.

He grunted a response at her before pushing the magnifying goggles up on his head. “Is that what you were really doing?” 

“What?”

“Thinking about…” He gestured towards her and then gestured to himself. “Me?”

It was unfair that he used those long, clever fingers as he asked the question and her stomach fluttered a bit. 

“I think about you a lot,” she hedged, knowing very well he wouldn’t let her get away with that sort of non-answer. It wasn’t how their relationship worked. And she had never been so glad for that fact. 

“Not what I asked.” He’d moved closer as they talked and now he was right in front of her, blue eyes piercing and face a little flushed. 

“I know.” 

She should leave. Go to her bunk and let her memories of him give her the release she needed before getting back to work. 

But it wasn’t what she wanted. 

Tilting her face towards him, she swayed forward and found herself wrapped in his arms as their lips met. She sighed as he deepened the kiss. He always knew just what she needed. 

When they finally needed air, Fitz trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She impatiently tugged at his shirt, hoping he would understand that she needed him to take her to her bunk. 

But he didn’t. 

“Do you want to play a game?” he asked, his breath on her skin sending another wave of desire through her. 

“A game?” Confusion fought its way through the list coursing through her. Of course she didn’t want to play a game. 

“Mhh-hmm. A game where you see how quiet you can be.”

Oh.

Fitz toyed with the button on her jeans, the question clear on his face. If she said no, they could go to her bunk and make love. There was no way that wasn’t happening now. But the smile on his face held so much promise and she did enjoy playing games with him ever so much. 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

“Turn around. And remember to keep quiet.”

“What do I win if I stay quiet?” Her voice was low and rough, something she never quite managed when she was _trying_ to sound sultry. 

Fitz gave her a look that sent a shiver down her spine, silently communicating everything he wanted from her. She turned around and settled back against his chest as he deftly undid her button and zipper and one hand slipped into her knickers. 

Her heart beat faster as his fingers circled her clit and she pressed back against him, not surprised by his erection pushing against her arse. She bit back a moan, mindful of her promise to be quiet, as he nuzzled her neck, his scruff sending the most delicious tingles through her. 

But Jemma wasn’t about to lose this game.

She bit her lip to keep quiet as he pressed two fingers inside her, his palm rubbing against her clit as he thrust. His free hand gripped her hip tightly as he ground against her.

His hands on her, the length of his cock pressed against her, and his voice rough in her ear made it impossible for her to hold on. He moved his hand faster and she came with a soft gasp, her body pulsing around his fingers as he continued to pump them in and out.

She finally let her head fall back in relief, her most immediate desires temporarily sated.

Fitz pressed a kiss to her hair as he tugged her clothes back into place. Jemma grabbed his hand as she turned in his embrace, sucking his fingers into her mouth. When she finally released him he looked at her with a slightly dazed expression.

“Your turn,” she said, licking her lips and reaching for his trousers, only to be stopped by his hand on her wrist.

“I don’t want to play a game I can’t win.” Their eyes met and she smiled at all the love she saw there. “How about I give you your prize instead?”

Desire fluttered through her again and she led Fitz to the storage closet. He really did have the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
